


Stranded

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [61]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fics for Pics, M/M, get your words out yahtzee 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zeke's GTO breaks down in the middle of the slums of Akron





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> written for a picture prompt for the Get your words out Yahtzee 2018

„I guess this shortcut wasn't your best idea,“ Casey huffed, staring out of the windshield. Everything grey and dirty. Grafitti at the walls, nailed up windows, rusty fire stairs, and brimful garbage container. No one in sight.  
„Now we won't only miss the concert but probably also end up murdered in the most degenerated slum of Akron.“

„Not now, Casey!“

Zeke's voice was rough with anger. Anger at himself; how could this happen, that he hadn't controlled the oil-level of the GTO; he had known that it was overdue. But he was much too distracted to hang around with Casey. A new experience; he had never had close friends, had never missed them. Until this little geek sneaked into his life.

Zeke cared for him, much more, than he was willing to admit, and the thought that he had gotten him into this mess, drove him crazy.

„Gimme a moment, I need to get a clear head.“

„Maybe we could call your friend who owns a garage?“

Zeke blinked; why hadn't he thought about this earlier? Grinning relieved he turned around to Casey.

„Seems as if I would be lost without you,“ he said; the answer was a hilarious giggle.


End file.
